


Minifics Cherik

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Romance, X-men - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: Pequeños fics que narran las aventuras de esta pareja. Inspirados en frases del grupo Team Cherik





	1. Noche

Las jeringas, la risa de Shaw, su delicia sádica, las batas, el laboratorio, el olor a hospital, el bisturí, los objetos punzantes, el dolor, el terror y la impotencia de un niño sometido a las peores torturas. Todo se le reveló en el sueño de forma nítida y agresiva. Esos años de horror, secuestrado en el campo de concentración, sometido a los peores vejámenes porque Sebastian Shaw quería despertar y acrecentar su poder mutante. Erik Lenhsherr abrió los ojos cubierto de sudor y miedo. Tragó aire y lo exhaló para tranquilizarse. De a poco, en medio de la oscuridad, fue reconociendo dónde se encontraba. Para aliviarse acarició las sábanas. Estaba en Westchester, ayudando a Charles a entrenar a esos jóvenes excepcionales, como los llamaba él. Hacía tres años que su amigo lo había sacado del Pentágono y ahora, tras rechazar el ofrecimiento después del incidente frente a la Casa Blanca, vivía en la mansión con él.

Erik se incorporó en el colchón y bebió compulsivamente el vaso con agua, pero no podía terminar de calmarse. El sueño se había sentido demasiado real. Pensó en salir a respirar aire fresco, tal vez, o bajar a beber algo, o, no sabía en verdad qué hacer para calmarse. 

Oyó golpes a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó bruscamente.

-¿Estás vestido? – era la voz inconfundible de Charles.

-Pasa – autorizó Erik, suavizando el tono.

El telépata entró sin hacer ruido.

-Sentí tu pesadilla, Erik. Fue tan abrumadora que me despertó. ¿Quieres que te haga compañía?

Sin dudarlo, Magneto asintió. 

Charles entró sigiloso. Erik pensó que ubicaría su silla de ruedas junto a la cama, pero lo sorprendió cuando, con una habilidad sorprendente, brincó a su colchón. Erik no se esperaba su presencia dentro de la cama y tardó en reaccionar y hacerle espacio. Tampoco se esperó que Charles lo abrazara con tanto cariño.

-Estás en Westchester, no lo olvides – le murmuró al oído -. Todo está bien.

Erik lo miró embelesado y, dejándose llevar, lo besó y con eso calmó su ataque de ansiedad.


	2. Decoración

-¡Charles! Esta decoración data de la época de tu bisabuelo – se quejó Erik, observando la recámara que ambos compartían en Westchester -. Ni siquiera tienes un televisor.

Charles suspiró, cansado. Otra vez el mismo cuestionamiento y otra vez la misma discusión. No necesitaba leer de su amante para saber hacia dónde iba a dirigirse todo. “Calma tu mente, Charles,” se aconsejó a sí mismo y dejó de desvestirse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Erik, confundido. El telépata se había estado quitando la ropa para que ambos hicieran el amor y ahora se la estaba poniendo. No podía ser tan exagerado y negarse a tener relaciones porque él le sacara en cara el mobiliario anticuado del dormitorio, ¿o sí?

Charles no le respondió. Solo se abrochó la camisa, se ajustó el cinturón de los pantalones y sacó su chaqueta del clóset.

-Deja de protestar, Erik. Nos vamos de compras.

Y así Magneto se quedó sin hacer el amor esa mañana.

…………….


	3. Misión

Se trataba de una misión peligrosa aunque Magneto ya tenía todo bajo control. De un brinco por la ventana, se metió en el vagón para rastrear a Sebastian Shaw. El villano estaba cerca, seguramente se había refugiado en el compartimento siguiente. 

Erik rastreó por medio del metal su presencia y la halló. Estaba detrás de la puerta de hierro que conectaba un vagón con el otro. Sin embargo, en ese momento decisivo, recordó que se estaba olvidando de algo esencial. Fue hasta la ventana. Sacó medio cuerpo y chistó hacia los arbustos.

Charles llegó rápidamente creyendo que necesitaba ayuda. 

-No, solo necesito tu beso de buena suerte – confesó Erik.

Charles sonrió en medio de la tensión y le acercó el rostro para que se lo plantara. Fue un beso suave, intenso y cargado de magia y dulzura. Todo lo que Erik necesitaba para salir victorioso.

Volvió a meterse en el compartimento y, de un golpe, arrancó la puerta hacia atrás. Shaw soltó un grito mientras caía aplastado por el hierro. 

Charles se coló por la ventana y corrió hacia su amante. Encontró al enemigo inconsciente debajo de la estructura metálica que era la puerta.

-Listo, Charles – finalizó Erik con una sonrisa de orgullo -. Lo vencimos.

Se abrazaron y besaron de cuenta nueva, satisfechos por la misión cumplida.

………


	4. Antojos. ErikMpreg

No era fácil llevar adelante un embarazo masculino, o, segunda mutación, como la llamaban coloquialmente. Erik bien lo sabía ya que este era su segundo embarazo y llevaba siete meses. Abrió los ojos por la mañana y se encontró con la luz solar dándole de lleno en el rostro. La sensación le agradaba. Pero más le agradaba sentir que Charles seguía durmiendo tranquilo en sus brazos. Le olió el cabello, que sabía a una mezcla de miel y canela recién molida, y, por supuesto, no pudo evitar posar los labios sobre su pelo castaño. Moría de ganas por permanecer así para siempre pero sabía que solo le restaban unos cinco minutos, o, tal vez, menos.

-¡Papá!

Quedaba claro que no llegaría ni a un minuto. Tres golpes, uno detrás del otro, sonaron en la puerta.

Charles se desperezó somnoliento en sus brazos y concedió con un bostezo.

-Adelante, David.

Un niño de seis años con el pelo y los ojos de Charles, pero las facciones de Erik, entró corriendo y se zambulló en la cama. Sus padres se movieron justo a tiempo para hacerle espacio en el centro. David gateó hasta llegar a la almohada y se acostó en el medio de los dos. Estaba sonriente y feliz. Charles lo saludó con un abrazo y Erik le sacudió los rulos. 

-¿Qué haremos hoy? – quiso saber el pequeño, ansioso.

Charles miró a Erik.

-No sé, no habíamos decidido nada ayer, ¿o sí?

Erik estaba demasiado remolón y se acomodó entre las cobijas. Por él que no hicieran nada y lo dejaran dormir. O mejor, que los dos permanecieran con él en la cama para mimarlos y que le hicieran compañía. 

Charles lo leyó de inmediato. Pero no esperaba que David también lo hiciera.

-¿Qué les parece si nos quedamos cinco minutos más en la cama? – opinó el niño.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – se sorprendió Erik.

Charles era todo sonrisa.

-Parece que es telépata como yo.

-No sé – David se encogió de hombros -. Pude leer lo que pensaba papá – se concentró -. Ah ahora piensa que tiene antojos de un desayuno alemán como los que comía de niño, dice.

Erik quedó de una pieza. Ante su estupor, Charles le besó los labios.

-¿Qué te parecen cinco minutos más y bajamos los tres a desayunar lo que se te está antojando? – le hizo una caricia en el vientre -. Mejor, los cuatro.

Erik asintió, sonriendo. No podía estar más de acuerdo, tampoco David, que con su pequeña contextura podía devorarse el desayuno que sus padres dispusieran. 

………….


	5. Resolución de Año Nuevo

Esta es una hermosa y tierna imagen de Ana Silvia que hizo para este mini fic: 

https://cartoonsilvia.tumblr.com/image/181825308529

Cada primero de enero, Magneto tomaba la misma determinación, pero para el tres o cinco a más tardar, algún conflicto surgido de sus ansias de supremacía mutante le arruinaba la resolución.

Pero esta vez sería diferente. 

Sus acólitos lo rodeaban en Genosha, esperando un nuevo discurso que les encendiera los corazones y acrecentase el orgullo de su raza. Pero Erik los sorprendió al confesarles lo que iba a hacer. 

Los miembros de la Hermandad quedaron atónitos pero admiraban a su líder y si era su opción y una tan personal, iban a respetarla.

Magneto se despidió de cada uno y se elevó con su traje, casco y capa por los aires. Voló desde la isla africana hasta Westchester. 

Charles estaba escribiendo unas notas en su despacho, ya era casi medianoche y pensaba concluir la idea y acomodar todo para retirarse a dormir. Tenía la ventana abierta y sintió la conocida ráfaga en el rostro.

-Erik – sonrió contento y sorprendido -. No te esperaba hasta febrero ya que habías venido antes de Navidad.

Magneto entró por la ventana con mucho cuidado para no pisar su capa. Charles rio, recordando las incontables veces que le había sugerido que cambiara su atuendo por un traje más cómodo, después de todo lo usaba para pelear y tenía que serle útil y ágil.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – indagó Charles, rodando su silla para acercársele.

Erik se quitó el casco, más bien lo arrojó al suelo, y se hincó de rodillas. Tomó una mano de Charles entre las suyas y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-No recordaba cuál era tu metal favorito así que opté por el oro, que es el tradicional para esto – explicó. Charles contenía a duras penas las ganas de leerle la mente pero lo respetó. Magneto sacó de su bolsillo un anillo dorado, que se notaba que él mismo había formado con su mutación -. Charles Francis Xavier, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Sin palabras porque se le trabó la lengua, Charles aceptó abrazándolo y dándole un efusivo beso.

Después de tanto tiempo, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr al fin cumplía su resolución secreta y personal de Año Nuevo.


	6. Sed

-¿Qué desea beber, señor?

-Un poco de bourdon por favor – pidió Charles y acomodó más su silla de ruedas junto a la mesa del café neoyorquino. Salía poco y nada de la Mansión X por el trabajo que tenía con sus estudiantes. Además, la gente lo conocía de las entrevistas y de la defensa de la integridad entre mutantes y humanos, y el reconocimiento público, a veces, lo abrumaba. Por eso había elegido ese café discreto y, en lugar de ubicarse en alguna mesa de afuera, le había pedido a Scott que entraran y lo dejara en alguna del interior. Luego, Scott se había retirado para hacer compras en la ciudad con Jean. Pasarían a buscarlo en un par de horas.

La jovencita mesera regresó con su pedido y ubicó un portavasos y el vasito junto a él. Charles bebió un sorbo mientras observaba a las parejas alrededor, que sonreían y se acariciaban discretamente. Inmediatamente pensó en él. ¿Por qué sus visiones opuestas tenían que haberlos distanciado cuando los dos defendían la misma causa: la felicidad y la protección de los suyos?

-¿Está vacío este asiento, profesor?

Charles había bloqueado su mente así que no lo sintió y alzó la vista. Ahí estaba Erik Lehnsherr, elegante y soberbio como siempre, sonriéndole. Portaba una maletita, que Charles reconoció como un juego de ajedrez de mano.

-¿Aceptarías una partida? – invitó Magneto.

-Sí, por supuesto – le sonrió Charles y corrió el vaso para que desplegara el tablero -. ¿Tienes sed?

Erik corrió la silla y se sentó.

-Sí, lo que estés tomando, Charles.

La jovencita volvió y tomó el pedido.

Jugaron el par de horas, platicaron, rieron y recordaron viejas anécdotas. Cuando regresaron Jean y Scott se sorprendieron de encontrarse con el mismísimo Magneto platicando distendido con el Profesor X.

-Tengo que volver, viejo amigo – explicó Charles, mientras su alumno se ubicaba detrás para moverle la silla.

-Entiendo – Erik se levantó y empujó a Scott para ser él quien lo ayudara -. Permíteme, Charles, por favor.

Salieron los cuatro del café. La pareja joven se adelantó para buscar el Porsche negro, que estaba estacionado a un par de cuadras, y acercarlo. Mientras enfilaban hacia allí, Jean tomó cariñosamente la mano de Scott y oyó en su mente la conversación que sostenían los dos que habían dejado atrás, sin querer.

“Sabes, Charles. Tenemos visiones distintas pero nos amamos. ¿Me permitirías quedarme esta noche en tu casa y dialogar?”

“¡Dios mío, Erik! Eso es lo que te he pedido desde hace tiempo.”

Erik rio, feliz. Al fin continuarían el romance que habían iniciado años atrás, antes de distanciarse en la playa cubana.

………….


	7. Teatro

Charles Xavier conocía demasiado bien a Magneto, Erik para él. Sabía que era melodramático la mayor parte de las veces, especialmente aquella cuando se le ocurrió transportar por los aires un estadio entero y arrojarlo para cercar la Casa Blanca. Sí, a Erik le encantaba el teatro, por eso Charles no se molestó en buscarlo después de su última discusión con él. Enfadado, Magneto se había marchado de Westchester volando hacia Genosha o quién supiera adónde y prometiéndole que esa vez la ruptura sería para siempre.

Charles no se inquietó, solo volvió a su recámara a dormir y continuar con su vida al día siguiente. Así pasaron los días, las semanas, un mes, un mes y medio. Erik era obstinado y teatral pero no pasaba más de cinco semanas a lo sumo sin visitarlo. Charles finalmente se preocupó y se conectó a Cerebro. Lo rastreó durante horas sin hallarlo. Seguramente debía seguir enojado y con el casco puesto, o. . . tal vez . . . Charles no quiso ni imaginar la segunda opción y volvió a conectarse de cuenta nueva. 

-¿Nada aun? – le preguntó Hank cuando salió de la cámara.

Charles se pasó la mano por el rostro. No estaba para nada tranquilo.

-Prepara el jet – ordenó -. Iremos a Genosha a buscarlo.

Hank no replicó y se dispuso a cumplir con la orden.

Cuando las nubes se disiparon y distinguieron la isla intacta, Charles suspiró recién con alivio. Aterrizaron en una pista cerca de las viviendas, Hank apagó los motores y bajaron. Afuera los esperaba Ink.

Charles se preocupó otra vez. Era raro que no fuera Magneto en persona quien los estuviera aguardando. Tal vez seguía enfurecido o. . . tal vez. . . prefirió no pensar en ello.

El mutante los guio hasta una estructura rectangular de metal, que Charles sabía que era la casa de Erik. Por el camino, leyó la mente de Ink: hacía un par de semanas que Magneto vivía recluido allí y únicamente permitía que Toad y Selene entraran a veces. Solo salía a trabajar o buscar alimentos durante la madrugada para no toparse con nadie. Ink ni ningún otro conocía la razón de su aislamiento.

-Solo el profesor puede entrar – ordenó Ink a Hank antes de abrirles la puerta.

Charles asintió y Hank se hizo a un lado. Al entrar, encontró el sitio a oscuras. Palpó la pared para encontrar algún interruptor, hasta que alguien más encendió las luces. La habitación se iluminó por completo: era sencilla y precaria, con una mesa rústica y larga de madera y sillas de metal alrededor, había algunos muebles y un par de ficheros con los cajones prolijamente cerrados. Charles observó al frente y se topó finalmente con Magneto. No se lo notaba enojado, sino taciturno y triste, y llevaba el casco puesto. Ahí estaba el motivo por el cual no había podido encontrarlo.

-Erik – suspiró Charles, recuperando el alma -. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? 

Erik se quitó el casco y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Luego se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza y lloró. Charles le devolvió el abrazo y sepultó la cara en su hombro. No necesitó leerlo porque la ansiedad y confusión que Magneto tenía eran tan intensos que llegaron a él sin buscarlo. Entendió el motivo y sonrió, emocionado.

-¿Es cierto? – le susurró al oído con la voz trémula -. ¿Estás esperando un hijo nuestro? ¡Oh, amor mío! – rio entre lágrimas -. No sabías cómo iba a reaccionar. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que me asustaría con una noticia así? 

Erik deshizo el abrazo y lo tomó de las mejillas para que se miraran. Al fin, en medio del llanto, sonrió.

-Fui un tonto, Charles, lo reconozco. Pero a esto no lo habíamos planeado. No sabía cómo lo tomarías, yo quiero tenerlo, lo adoro, pero sabes cómo me pongo cuando algo inquieta y me recluí. No sabía cuándo ni cómo darte la noticia.

-Erik, eres tan – Charles no quiso terminar la frase y rio para no enojarse -. Mira, me hiciste viajar hasta aquí. Pero me encanta porque podré atenderte y consentirte en tu propia casa – lo besó -. Mañana quiero que regreses conmigo, amor, quiero protegerlos y cuidarlos a ti y al bebé. Tendrán todo mi afecto. 

-¿Cómo pude dudar de ti? – murmuró Erik conmovido y aliviado. 

Se besaron intensamente.

“Te amo,” le transmitió Charles mentalmente. “Te enojas conmigo por tonterías, te recluyes y al final te las ingenias para hacerme el hombre más feliz. Te amo, los amo a los dos más que a mi vida misma.”

Erik lo apretó más contra sí y prolongó el beso. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de su Charles? Ahora tenían una vida entera y la nueva que habían creado para amarse y estar juntos. Ya no habría más teatros, ni melodramas porque no habría más motivos para poner en duda el amor que se tenían. 

………..


	8. Baile

Baile

Charles Xavier miraba expectante a las parejas que bailaban grácilmente en el salón. Estaba sentado junto a sus padres en la mesa principal de la “Cena Anual de las Fundación Xavier,” que su progenitor organizaba cada año para recaudar fondos destinados a becar a jóvenes estudiantes de pocos recursos. Brian Xavier controlaba personalmente la lista de invitados y se cercioraba de que cada uno fuera un contribuyente adecuado. Esta vez se había topado con un nombre extraño: Magneto. No conocía a la persona en particular, jamás había oído hablar de ella, pero como había donado una suma demasiado generosa, aceptó invitarlo.

-¿Ya encontraste al tal Magneto, cariño? – indagó Sharon.

Su esposo sacudió la cabeza.

Charles apenas los escuchaba. Estaba demasiado concentrado observando a su hermana Raven bailar y divertirse gratamente. Él no podía hacerlo, no al estar confinado en esa silla de ruedas. Raven ya había intentado llevarlo con ella para que disfrutara de la velada pero Charles se negó, detestaba ser una carga para los demás por su condición, o, al menos eso era lo que pensaba él.

-Charles, encanto – su madre lo devolvió a la realidad -. ¿Te molesta si tu padre y yo salimos a bailar? Solo será una pieza.

-No, madre – respondió el joven, tratando de sonreír para no entristecerla. No quería que nadie notara lo miserable que se sentía -. Vayan y bailen todo lo que desean. Papá organizó todo esto con esfuerzo y merecen divertirse.

-Eres la persona más dulce que conozco – suspiró Sharon y le besó la cabeza antes de levantarse del brazo de su marido. 

Brian masajeó afectuosamente el hombro de su hijo y enfilaron los dos enamorados al centro de la pista.

Ahora Charles se había quedado solo definitivamente. Bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas, que hacía más de un año que no le respondían más, y se frotó los ojos para no llorar y transformarse en el patético de la fiesta. Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó que alguien se sentaba junto a él en el asiento de su madre.

-¿Charles Francis Xavier? – preguntó el desconocido y Charles volteó hacia él. Era un hombre alto, espigado, de pelo cobrizo e impactantes ojos azul metálico -. Mi nombre es Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles quedó impactado con él y sin quererlo, le leyó la mente: era un empresario alemán, el más rico de su tierra, que había llegado a Nueva York por negocios hacía seis meses atrás y había conocido a Charles en un café cuando estaba desayunando una mañana con su hermana. Se había sentido atraído desde que lo vio y había averiguado todo de él. No se atrevía a acercársele porque era demasiado tímido y temía que Charles lo rechazara. Por eso había elegido esta noche y se había inscripto bajo el alias de Magneto, donando una suma importante de dinero y sabiendo que Brian Xavier no podría objetar. Al averiguar sus antecedentes, supo que el joven estaba confinado en una silla, que no volvería a caminar más, y por eso esperó que sus padres se retiraran de la mesa para sentarse a conversar con él. No le importaba la condición de Charles, solo quería platicar porque estaba enamorado desde el instante en que lo vio en el café.

-Disculpa si soy un atrevido – continuó Erik, nervioso. Era extremadamente tímido -. Siento que ocupé la silla de tu madre y yo. . .

Charles simplemente le sonrió. A él también Magneto lo había atraído al instante.

……..


	9. Vino

Charles llevaba varias copas de vino encima y ya empezaba a sentirse mareado. No le importaba, es más, buscaba emborracharse. Vació la botella y giró la silla de ruedas para observar el cielo nocturno. Miró su reloj de pulsera: eran casi las dos de la madrugada y Erik no volvía aun. Charles no tenía nada que objetarle, la suya no era una relación formal sino una amistad estrecha con encuentros sexuales furtivos. Pero igual el telépata se preocupaba y sufría con obsesión. ¿Por qué?, se planteaba, si el acuerdo cuando decidieron tener sexo circunstancial era no enamorarse, lo habían dejado clarísimo. Se secó los ojos, reprochándose ser tan emocional. Sin embargo, ¿podía uno controlar lo que sentía?

El alcohol le quitaba las habilidades telepáticas pero percibió la mente de Magneto entrando en la mansión. Oyó sus pasos que se dirigían directo a la sala donde él lo estaba esperando. Se refregó los ojos y quiso esconder la botella y la copa debajo de la mesa. Estaba tan mareado que la botella se le resbaló y se hizo añicos.

-Charles, necesito conversar contigo – anunció Erik al entrar. Vio que su amigo se inclinaba torpemente para alzar los vidrios y corrió a ayudarlo -. Estuviste bebiendo. ¿Por qué?

Charles lo miró a los ojos. Ahora el alcohol había anulado su mutación y ya no podía leerlo.

-¿De qué querías conversar, Erik?

Magneto lo tomó de las manos. Las de Charles temblaban por el vino y las emociones. 

-No quiero seguir haciendo esto, Charles.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Fingir que lo nuestro son simples encuentros esporádicos porque te amo – lo besó. Charles no se esperaba tal reacción y apenas separó los labios. Finalmente los abrió más para dejarlo explorar su boca.

Erik lo abrazó con fuerza. Charles se dio cuenta de que también olía a alcohol y comprendió que había estado en algún bar, bebiendo y pensando como él lo mucho que se importaban y que valía la pena dar inicio a una relación más comprometida y seria.

 

………..


	10. Abrazo

Atención: *Contiene probables spoilers de “Dark Phoenix”*

Charles Xavier se había equivocado. Cuando levantó las barreras mentales para controlar el poder inconmensurable de Jean Grey, pensó que la estaba ayudando. Pero no había sido así y ahora el precio que habían pagado era demasiado caro. Primero había visto cómo su pupila favorita, la joven que había criado desde niña como a una hija propia, se descontrolaba producto de la verdad que él le había ocultado. Lo había hecho para protegerla, repetía Charles como un mantra, pero su mentira le había costado demasiado. Tanto como la pérdida de confianza de Jean y la vida de Raven.

Raven, su hermana del corazón, la primera mutante a la que él había dado asilo en su casa cuando tenía doce años, había fallecido por culpa de Jean e, indirectamente, por culpa de Charles Xavier. 

-¡Esto es tu culpa, Charles! – había exclamado un devastado Hank. El mismo que lo había acompañado en sus momentos más críticos y ahora ponía en duda su liderazgo.

Había perdido la confianza de sus seres más cercanos.

Charles se sirvió un poco de whisky solo y triste en el comedor en penumbras, aun vistiendo el traje que usara para el funeral de Raven esa misma tarde. Pero el alcohol no podía mitigar su pena porque no había nada que pudiera calmar su dolor y su remordimiento. Bueno, sí había alguien que podía conseguirlo pero había salido tan herido como él, o, tal vez, quizás más porque además de Raven había perdido a su hijo. Peter estaba en coma inducido en un hospital y no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Hacía poco tiempo que Magneto había descubierto que era su padre y recién comenzaban a fortalecer el vínculo. Por su culpa, por no saber controlar a Jean, por ocultarle la verdad de las consecuencias del accidente de sus padres, Peter estaba luchando por su vida.

Charles bebió el vaso y se sirvió otro más. Lloraba y se secaba los ojos para seguir llorando más. No soportaba más el remordimiento, ni el dolor, ni la realidad tan cruda. Ahora comprendía a qué se refería Magneto cuando se llamaba a sí mismo un sobreviviente: él había perdido a su familia y a su niñez en el Holocausto y ahora Charles también lo había perdido todo. Desolado, bebió un tercer vaso entre lágrimas y gemidos. La noche caía y la tormenta se escuchaba a través de los vidrios. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – oyó que exclamaba Scott desde el pasillo que conectaba el comedor con el resto de la casa.

Charles se puso en alerta, tanto como su angustia y ebriedad se lo permitían. Escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban, firmes, ligeros y estruendosos. Reconoció las botas por el sonido. Charles se mordió el labio y aguardó. Si Erik venía a matarlo, bien que se lo merecía, pensaba él.

Magneto abrió la puerta de un golpe seco. Había dejado a Scott por el camino enredado con alambres. Lo miró directo a los ojos. Charles pasó saliva, no de miedo sino de culpa.

-Perdona por no detenerlo antes – suplicó con la voz trémula.

Erik iba a soltarle la frase que había preparado, dolido por la destrucción que el error de su viejo amigo y ocasional amante había desatado: “Siempre te disculpas, Charles, y siempre hay un discurso, que a nadie le importa.” Soltaría toda su furia con esas palabras. Miró a Charles a los ojos, listo para escupirlas y vio en su mirada cerúlea la impotencia y el dolor como pocas veces los había visto. Se atragantó y no pudo hablar.

-Perdona, Erik – gimió su amigo.

Erik no resistió su mirada ni su dolor y haciendo a un lado su sed de venganza, corrió a fundirlo en un abrazo.

…………….


	11. Desayuno

Desayuno 

*Advertencia: ErikMpreg*

Charles adoraba desayunar con Erik por la mañana. Manejaban horarios diferentes, ya que con el embarazo avanzado, su esposo se había vuelto remolón y permanecía en la cama hasta bien entrada la mañana, mientras que el telépata era un madrugador innato. Por eso Charles se levantaba casi al amanecer y picaba algo liviano para esperar a que Erik bajara y disfrutaran juntos de un suculento desayuno.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, cuando lo esperaba, tuvo una especie de intuición y decidió subir a buscarlo a la habitación que ambos compartían. La cama estaba vacía, con las sábanas revueltas, y podía oír la ducha chorreando desde el baño.

-Erik, ¿estás bien? – indagó Charles mientras giraba las ruedas hacia la puerta para ver si necesitaba algo, toallas, tal vez.

-No – respondió la voz de Magneto. No sonaba preocupada simplemente neutra. Charles prácticamente se pegó a la puerta para leerlo -. Siento un dolor extraño y creo que lo son – cerró la canilla y el agua dejó de oírse.

-¿Contracciones? 

Erik asomó la cabeza y asintió.

Charles solo pensó que era su primer hijo, que nacería por cesárea programada, que lo esperaban para dentro de tres semanas, que Erik tenía que estar bien, que la criatura tenía que estar bien, que Hank tan precavido ya había preparado el bolso para la internación pero Charles no recordaba dónde lo había dejado, que si Erik sufría contracciones él sufriría con él, que su maldita silla le impedía movilizarse como él lo quisiera, que Hank no estaba para llevarlos al hospital pero que Raven sí y recién acababa de desayunar, que. . .

-Charles – interrumpió Erik, tranquilo, su marea de pensamientos -. Deja de pensar tanto que tus ideas me vienen como oleadas y aunque las contracciones todavía no me duelen sí son lo suficientemente molestas.

Como un autómata, Charles le abrió más la puerta y esperó a que saliera del baño.

-¿Cómo te ayudo? – él, líder innato para los jóvenes mutantes, se encontraba perdido.

Erik, en cambio, seguía calmado y con la mano apoyada en la barriga, se dirigió al closet para buscar ropa con que vestirse.

-Hank puso el bolso cerrado en el zaguán para cualquier emergencia pero faltan mis pantuflas – observó tranquilo -. Voy a vestirme, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo y. . . ¡Ouch! – se sentó en la cama con una mueca de molestia. Charles se le acercó solícito -. Pídele a Raven que saque el coche ahora porque quiero irme ya. 

-¡Claro!

-Y no olvides mis pantuflas.

Charles miró a Erik, miró el armario abierto para buscar su ropa, miró las pantuflas en el piso, y decidió que tenía que calmarse para cumplir con cada paso y no olvidar nada.

…………

Fue una cesárea de urgencia, rápida y sin inconvenientes. Charles no se despegó de su lado en ningún momento y cuando sacaron a la niña, la recibió con Erik y lo ayudó a acomodarla junto a su pecho. Los dos estaban vestidos con las batas y los gorros en la sala de cirugías y mientras el médico lo saturaba, miraron a la pequeña, se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron, se besaron y lloraron. 

Más tarde llevaron a Erik a una sala de internación. Permanecería en observación por su condición de mutante masculino y por la noche le darían el alta. Ya era casi el mediodía y mientras Charles arrullaba a su hija y Erik dormitaba, sintió hambre y recordó que habían postergado el desayuno. Contempló a su pequeña, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y dio un bostezo abriendo su boquita en forma de una mini o. Era tan tierna y delicada, que su padre se deshizo mitad de ternura y mitad de emoción.

-¿Cómo sigue nuestra belleza? – preguntó Erik somnoliento acostado de lado en la cama.

Charles se le acercó con la niña. Se sentó en la punta de la cabecera y se la depositó en sus brazos. Observándola con Erik la vio aún más hermosa y le llegaron las emociones y pensamientos de su esposo. Los dos estaban más felices que nunca, más felices que cuando Erik le propuso matrimonio, más felices que cuando se casaron en la ceremonia oficiada en el jardín, más felices que cuando Erik descubrió el resultado del test y más felices que cualquier instante dichoso de sus vidas.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos, Charles? – la voz de Erik sonaba conmovida.

-¿Qué te parece Lorna?

-La perfección en un nombre.

……………


	12. Conexión

La conexión entre ellos había sido inmediata al conocerse, Erik lo recordaba con nitidez. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que se encontraron en el fondo del mar y Charles lo calmó para que no se ahogara tratando de detener el submarino? Décadas. 

Ahora, después de idas y venidas, de encuentros y desencuentros donde aprendieron a consolidarse como pareja a distancia, Erik se encontraba listo para enfrentar a la joven, que Charles amaba como si fuera su propia hija: Jean Grey. Se cubrió con un tapado negro y se calzó el casco que guardó durante años dentro de un baúl junto con recortes de periódicos que relataban sus hazañas más gloriosas. Así quedó nuevamente convertido en Magneto. Estaba determinado a matar a la muchacha.

-Esto es una guerra – se dijo a sí mismo a modo de excusa porque sabía lo que la muerte de Jean provocaría en Charles -. Y en la guerra hay bajas. 

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Jean Grey pagaría con su vida el haber herido de gravedad a Peter y haber destruido Genosha. Poco importaba lo que Charles pudiera sentir con su muerte. Erik necesitaba vengarse. 

De repente, la conexión que había establecido con el telépata a través del afecto que se guardaban, lo hizo recordar su expresión emocionada cuando le dijo después de que Magneto moviera el satélite “Hay mucha más bondad en ti de la que crees, Erik, y cuando aprendas a canalizar tu ira, poseerás un poder más grande que el mío, más grande que el de cualquiera.”

Conmovido, Erik recargó el brazo contra la pared. No podía luchar contra el amor: ansiaba vengarse pero seguía enamorado de Charles. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en percibir la cólera que le permitía cumplir las misiones más sanguinarias. Luchó por olvidar el rostro de Charles y recordar el despiadado de Jean, que estaba poseído por la Fuerza Fénix. Le costó pero lo consiguió finalmente.

-Perdóname, Charles – murmuró con la mirada enceguecida y determinada, y partió por los aires para buscar a su enemiga reciente. 

Sin embargo, el amor por el telépata seguía en su corazón y nadie podía anticipar el final de esta batalla.

……….


	13. Conexión (Continuación)

Dedicado a @KiKaLoBe

Conexión (Continuación)

La batalla fue más difícil de lo que Magneto había imaginado. Jean Grey era demasiado poderosa y había conseguido volarle el casco y arrojar a Erik por la ventana. Pero Magneto se había aferrado al marco y había vuelto a entrar, agotado y malherido. Fue el momento que Charles buscó para intervenir e intentó dialogar con ella para hacerla entrar en razón. Pero Jean estaba poseída por el mal mismo y no escuchaba argumentos. 

-Jean, por favor, déjame ayudarte – suplicó Xavier con los labios trémulos y envuelto en lágrimas. 

La joven sonrió desafiante y se elevó por los aires hasta el último peldaño de una escalera caracol.

-Ven a buscarme, entonces.

-Sabes que no puedo – gimió Charles.

Jean alzó los brazos y Charles sintió que una fuerza potente lo obligaba a elevarse y pisar, sí, pisar el primer escalón. 

-Sube – ordenó la muchacha sin conmoverse.

El telépata percibió que esa fuerza lo empujaba y lo obligaba a doblar las rodillas para que subiera. Charles lloraba de dolor porque las piernas se le torcían como si estuvieran hechas de barro y el torso amenazaba partírsele por el esfuerzo. 

-Jean, por favor, detente – suplicó, doblegado por la agonía. 

Erik estaba agotado. Se recostó en el piso junto a la ventana, respirando profundo para recuperar el aliento. Quedó en un estado de letargo y cerró los ojos. Oyó el llanto lastimero de Charles y los abrió. Vio la escena y la rabia lo transformó. Sintió en sus dedos el magnetismo entero del planeta y escarbó hasta las entrañas de la tierra para captarlo. Se puso de pie y con las manos hacia abajo consiguió arrancar el metal que yacía en las distintas capas terrestres. Lo lanzó directo hacia Jean. Ella estaba demasiado concentrada torturando a su mentor y no lo vio venir. La azotó de lleno. 

La joven cayó inconsciente y la cabeza pegó en el mármol del piso. 

Charles estaba demasiado aturdido para reaccionar. Apenas podía sostenerse y se desplomó pero antes de que rodara por los escalones, Magneto llegó hasta él, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó para sentarlo en su silla de ruedas. 

-Erik – murmuró Charles sin dar fe todavía a lo que había pasado -. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Erik le acarició la mejilla con la palma y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a Charles.

-Todo se acabó, Charles – le aseguró con cariño y confianza -. Ya estás a salvo.

-¡Erik! – lo abrazó llorando -. ¡Me salvaste!

Magneto lo apretó contra sí. Estaba herido y cansado pero ver a Charles seguro en sus brazos lo hacía feliz. No necesitaba de la telepatía para comprender que Charles se preocuparía por Jean, después de todo la adoraba como a una hija. Así que se cercioró de que su amante estaba sano y sí, lo estaba, solo tenía algunos magullones y el dolor por el esfuerzo que había hecho, y subió para socorrer a la joven. La llevó por los aires hasta un hospital cercano y regresó para buscar a Charles, que lo aguardaba impaciente.

-Jean va a sobrevivir – le avisó. El telépata asintió con alivio -. Ahora quiero que regresemos juntos, Charles, pero no a Westchester sino a mi casa.

-Es lo que deseo ahora, Erik – sonrió Charles y se besaron ardientemente antes de partir hacia Genosha.

…………….


	14. Discusión

-No somos niños para discutir por tonterías – suspiró Charles ya cansado.

-¿Te parece una tontería el destino de la Humanidad? – rebatió Erik con indignación.

Charles rodó los ojos. Su amante era la apoteosis del término melodramático.

-Si así vas a llamar a la decisión de dónde pasaremos la noche. . .

-¡Claro, Charles! – exclamó Erik y se puso en su pose de “Magneto conquista el mundo” con las manos apoyadas en la cintura, la mirada aguda y solo le faltaba calzarse el casco y salir a luchar por su causa mutante -. Si la pasamos aquí en Westchester tendré que salir a comprar protección, como la farmacia más cercana queda a cuarenta minutos entre que voy, pago y vengo, pasarán casi dos horas. Tú te quedarás dormido y no ocurrirá nada esta noche, en cambio, si vamos a Genosha, disfrutaremos juntos del viaje, tú en mis brazos, yo contemplándote mientras intento esquivar las aves, y cuando lleguemos, como tengo dos cajas de condones guardadas, iremos directo a mi dormitorio y tú imagina el resto. 

Charles se relamió los labios. La segunda propuesta sonaba demasiado excitante, él quería permanecer en la mansión porque los jóvenes lo necesitaban por la mañana, pero Erik también lo necesitaba y Erik, bueno, Erik Lehnsherr era Erik Lehnsherr y lo significaba todo para el telépata.

-¿Por qué dices que el destino de la Humanidad depende de esta decisión?

Erik le soltó una mirada lasciva, ya no se resistía más.

-Porque eres tú el único que acalla mi fuego, Charles – no se resistió y lo besó intensamente -. Sin ti ya hubiera destruido el mundo, contigo quiero construirlo y hasta me provoca modorra hacerlo porque en realidad solo quiero estar todo el tiempo a tu lado, haciéndote el amor.

Charles sintió esos labios fogosos en su boca y la excitación en su entrepierna.

-Llévame a Genosha ahora mismo – exigió. 

Erik tenía razón: la Humanidad dependía de dónde pasaran esa noche los dos. 

 

…………….


	15. Dolor de Cabeza

Erik Lehnsherr estaba preocupado porque su hijo Pietro de seis años era un dolor de cabeza. No se portaba mal ni era maleducado pero tenía una hiperactividad que ponía a prueba la paciencia del más santo y tenía cada salida que mejor no recordar. Como aquella vez, cuando todavía estaba casado con su madre, y decidió llevarlos a él y a Wanda a ese restaurante coqueto y el niño de cuatro preguntó muy suelto e inocente si. . . No, mejor no recordarlo.

Por eso ahora Erik se planteaba si no saldría con alguna de sus preguntas u opiniones particulares tan de Pietro y no embarraría la que esperaba que fuera su primera cita con Charles Xavier. Wanda se había quedado en la casa de su madre a terminar la tarea escolar. 

Erik aparcó el auto y bajó para abrirle la puerta trasera a su hijo y caminar las cuatro cuadras que los separaban del café en donde había citado a Charles. Con Xavier, eran buenos amigos y congeniaban, pero desde hacía un tiempo, Erik estaba sintiendo algo más y como el divorcio acaba de concretarse, quería empezar una relación con él. En su juventud había tenido algunas aventuras con hombres pero nada serio. En cambio, a Charles lo sentía especial y por eso quería marchar lento y buscar indicios para saber si Xavier sentía lo mismo. Había planeado este encuentro por diez días y justo ahora que lo había concretado, Magda le había salido con que el niño tenía una cita con el dentista a tal hora y si Erik podía llevarlo y quedarse con él un par de horas. Erik aceptó porque quería ser un padre presente y estaban volviendo del consultorio. Esperaba que con la anestesia, Pietro no hablara tanto.

-¿Cómo se llava tu amido? – preguntó el pequeño con la voz pastosa. Ah, genial, pensó Erik y deseó que la anestesia le siguiera haciendo efecto un par de horas más.

-Charles – contestó su padre, mientras cerraba la puerta del coche y le pasaba a su hijo su mochila de Ben 10, que siempre llevaba llena de golosinas y juguetes -. Charles Xavier. 

-Ah – contestó Pietro y se la calzó al hombro.

Erik se frotó la cabeza. No sabía cómo abordar el tema.

-Escucha, hijo – hizo una pausa. Pietro lo miraba con los ojos grandes y ya estaba dando brinquitos porque las pausas lo tensaban -. Charles es un amigo desde hace un tiempo, ¿sabes? Salúdalo y responde si te pregunta algo, pero tenemos que hablar de temas importantes y me gustaría que te mantuvieras callado.

-No a probl – trató de terminar y se frotó la mejilla. Esto de no poder hablar correctamente lo fastidiaba un poco.

-Te compraré una malteada fría y quieres, ¿qué? ¿Algún dulce en especial?

Pietro asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Lo del dulce ni se preguntaba! Su padre le tendió la mano y caminaron juntos hacia el café. Charles ya estaba adentro esperando sentado en una mesa junto a la vidriera y tenía un tablero de ajedrez despejado sobre ella con las piezas ubicadas para empezar la partida.

-Ah, es tu migo de jedrez – trató de pronunciar Pietro.

-Sí, nos gusta jugar al ajedrez juntos – contestó su padre y abrió la puerta.

Charles se puso de pie al verlo y posó los ojos en el niño. No se lo esperaba pero lo vio idéntico a cómo Erik se lo había descripto una vez. Se acercó a saludarlos y se dirigieron los tres a la mesa. Antes de llegar, Charles acercó otra silla para el inesperado invitado también. Aunque no tuviera hijos ni sobrinos, le gustaban los niños y comenzó a preguntarle su nombre, edad, qué le gustaba hacer, qué no. Pietro respondía como le salían las palabras y Erik suspiraba con alivio en cada respuesta. Luego llegó el café con croissants para los adultos y la malteada con un trozo de pastel para el niño. Comenzaron a disputar la partida de ajedrez, mientras que Pietro abría su mochila y sacaba algunos juguetes para entretenerse. Todavía no podía hablar bien pero la intriga lo estaba matando. 

-Char – los dos adultos lo miraron. Charles con curiosidad y su padre pasando saliva -. ¿Edes novio mi papá?

-¡Pietro! – exclamó Erik y quedó rojo como las fresas de los pasteles que se exhibían en la vitrina.

Charles rio con ganas. Miró al niño a los ojos, que inocentemente esperaba una respuesta, y contestó.

-No todavía pero eso puede arreglarse – contestó sugerente y volteó hacia Erik, que feliz y aliviado, le contestó con una sonrisa. 

 

………………………


	16. Dolor de Cabeza. Segunda Parte

*Aquí hay una continuación* 

Erik se ajustaba los gemelos en las mangas cuando sonó su celular con una llamada de Magda. Se preocupó porque ya era tarde, de hecho, se estaba preparando para llevar a Charles a cenar a un restaurante elegante, y que lo llamara implicaba que podía haber problemas con los niños. Contestó apresurado.

-Hola, Magda. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Disculpa la hora, Erik pero, verás, llevaste a Pietro el otro día a un café con un amigo tuyo – comentó. Afortunadamente sonaba tranquila lo que significaba que sus hijos estaban bien.

-Sí, tenía que encontrarme con un amigo en un café y lo llevé conmigo. Tomó una malteada y comió un poco de pastel.

-Sí, él me lo contó – confirmó Magda -. También comentó que ese amigo tuyo es tu novio – Erik soltó un suspiro que se oyó del otro lado del teléfono. Ella rio -. Felicitaciones si es así, querido Erik.

-Gracias – murmuró Erik escueto y se metió la mano libre en el bolsillo del pantalón, un tanto nervioso.

-El tema es que Pietro no deja de hablar del tal Charles y lo hace porque le cayó muy bien y porque quiere darle celos a Wanda.

-¿Celos?

-Ya sabes, él lo conoció primero, ella no, él bebió malteadas y comió pastel, ella estaba haciendo la tarea para la escuela. Ya sabes, celos de niños.

-Ya veo – Erik se frotó la nariz -. ¿Y a qué se debe la llamada?

-A que tengo a Wanda enojada y armando berrinches porque le presentaste tu novio a su hermano primero, bebió malteadas y comió pastel contigo y ella no. Celos de hermanos, ¿comprendes?

No, Erik no comprendía bien porque había sido hijo único.

-A ver si entendí – quiso resumir porque el reloj pulsera le indicaba que se le estaba haciendo tarde -. ¿Quieres que arregle alguna salida con Charles para que Wanda lo conozca?

-Sí, y, ¿podría ser esta noche?

-¿Por qué? – exclamó Erik y luego suavizó el tono -. Digo, es tarde y mañana los niños tienen escuela.

-Mañana es sábado, Erik – rio Magda divertida -. Te pido si puede ser hoy porque Wanda se puso demasiado triste. Está todo el tiempo con un puchero y dice que amas a Pietro más que a ella.

Erik bajó el celular hasta su pecho y suspiró largo y tendido. Había hecho la reservación y quería que fuera una sorpresa para Charles así que solo le había pedido en el mensaje que se vistiera elegantemente. Algo tonto porque Charles siempre se vestía elegante y distinguido.

-¿Tiene que ser esta noche? – quiso confirmar.

-¡Por favor, papi! – oyó el lamento de Wanda -. ¡Quiero conocer a Charles!

-¡Pero yo también quiero ir! – se oyó a Pietro.

-¡Tú ya fuiste y tomaste malteada y comiste pastel! – argumentó la niña.

-¡Me importa un bledo!

-¡Pietro, modales! – regañó su madre.

Erik suspiró otra vez.

-Está bien, Magda. Paso a buscarlos en media hora.

-¿Buscarlos? – protestó Wanda -. ¿Pietro también irá?

-¡Ña! – se burló su hermano sacándole la lengua.

Erik colgó y llamó a Charles para avisarle que se retrasaría un poco porque llevaría a sus hijos a cenar esperando que Xavier lo perdonara. Pero Charles adoraba a los niños y se sintió feliz con la propuesta.

……………………


	17. Dolor de Cabeza. Tercera Parte

*Tercera y última parte*

Antes de salir, Erik le envió un mensaje a su ex esposa pidiéndole que vistiera a los niños adecuadamente para una cena formal y ella los tuvo listos e impecables en el vestíbulo del edificio de su departamento. Los dos estaban ansiosos, Wanda daba brincos de la excitación mientras que Pietro estaba un poco deprimido porque su madre le había prohibido llevar su mochila de Ben 10. Además, eso de vestirse formal no le gustaba mucho. 

Su padre bajó del coche, despidió a Magda con un beso amistoso en la mejilla y se llevó a los niños de la mano. Fue un viaje rápido, Erik sonrió a su buena suerte porque los semáforos sincronizados le marcaban la luz verde en cada parada. Llegó a tiempo y Charles también lo estaba aguardando en el vestidor de su edificio con la diferencia de que como era rico en extremo, el edificio entero era de él y se trataba de una de las edificaciones más lujosas de la ciudad. Tenías que ser millonario para rentar un departamento en “Xavier Tower,” y él tenía un piso completo a su disposición.

-¡Wow! ¿Tu novio vive aquí, papá? – preguntó Pietro con la boca en forma de O.

-Así es y te agradecería que dejaras de llamarlo “mi novio,” hijo – exigió Erik molesto. Vio por el espejo retrovisor que Pietro había bajado la cabeza y suavizó el tono -. Llámalo Charles, que le gusta que le digan así.

-Está bien – sonrió el niño. Pasaba de la tristeza a la alegría con mucha facilidad.

Erik le sonrió a través del espejo y notó que Wanda estaba entretenidísima con un teléfono celular.

-Wanda, ¿qué haces con eso, mi ángel?

-Pietro se lo quitó a mamá antes de salir.

-¿Qué? ¡Pietro!

-Lo siento – el niño hizo un puchero -. Estaba mirando mis dibujitos y se me olvidó devolverle.

-Es cierto – confirmó Wanda -. Y ahora estoy mirando yo.

Pietro fisgoneó la pantalla.

-Papá, Wanda está mirando caricaturas para niñas – rio.

-¡Me encantan! – se defendió la niña y le sacó la lengua.

Pietro rio más.

-¡Niños, compórtense! – ordenó su padre con firmeza y los dos se callaron.

Charles acababa de despedir al encargado del edificio con un apretón de manos y se acomodaba el cuello de su elegante saco para cruzar la calle y subir al coche. Erik le abrió la puerta del acompañante. Charles entró, le dio un beso breve a Erik en los labios y volteó hacia atrás para saludar a los niños.

-Hola, Pietro – le pasó la mano y el niño se la estrechó, serio como había visto hacer a los adultos. Luego miró a la niña -. Tú debes ser Wanda. ¿Cómo estás?

La pequeña no le respondió pero no por ser mala educación sino porque estaba fascinada con él. Le parecía un hombre tan apuesto y elegante que pensó que su papá no podía haberse conseguido partido mejor.

-H. . . hola – balbuceó después de un rato.

-Mi mamá no me dejó traer mi mochila con juguetes y dulces – se quejó Pietro y miró a Charles con carita suplicante para conmoverlo.

-No te dejó que trajeras golosinas porque vamos a cenar – dejó su padre en claro -. En cuanto a los juguetes, tienes a tu hermana para divertirte.

Pietro rio pero a Wanda no le hizo mucha gracia. Charles sonrió a Erik.

-¿A dónde vamos a cenar exactamente?

Erik lo miró con picardía.

-Ya verás.

Y Charles sonrió otra vez, encantado con la intriga. 

 

………………….

Llegaron al restaurante y entraron. Erik dio su apellido para la reserva y cuando el acomodador iba a objetarle que traía dos personas más, Charles se le adelantó y se presentó.

-Señor Xavier – lo reconoció el acomodador y cambió su compostura -. De haber sabido que se trataba de usted, le hubiéramos preparado su sitio especial. Por aquí, caballeros, damita – los invitó y dio media vuelta. 

Pietro quedó encantado con eso de ser llamado caballero y Wanda, damita.

Impactado, Erik les dio una palmadita a cada hijo para incitarlos a caminar, mientras que Charles le murmuraba con tono cómplice.

-Mi padre fundó este restaurante hace cuatro décadas y lo vendió al actual dueño. Prácticamente crecí almorzando y cenando aquí.

Erik asintió sin salir del asombro.

Por tratarse de Charles Xavier, le prepararon una mesa privilegiada debajo de una araña enorme, que Pietro no dejaba de admirar.

La cena transcurrió de forma amena y divertida. Pietro fue el centro de la atención porque Charles le preguntó si tenía algo para contar y el niño enumeró cada actividad que había realizado desde que se levantara en la mañana, pasando por los detalles de su ida al colegio como ver volar un gorrión, cada acción hecha en el recreo y su regreso a casa hasta que su madre decidió llamar a su padre por insistencia de su hermana.

Su padre miraba a Charles de reojo para ver si lo estaba aburriendo, pero notaba que reía con alegría. La que no decía ni media palabra era Wanda.

Erik no quería preocuparse pero era insólito que se mantuviera callada durante tanto tiempo. Al momento de los postres, la niña miró a Charles a los ojos y soltó con un suspiro.

-Eres muy lindo, Charles. Me gustas.

-¡Wanda! – exclamó su hermano escandalizado -. ¡Es el novio de papá! – y se cubrió la boca -. Cierto, no debí llamarlo “novio de papá.”

Erik se pasó la mano por la cabeza, demasiado incómodo para opinar, mientras que Charles reía con ganas.

-Gracias, Wanda – respondió Charles finalmente -. También me gustas tú.

-¿Qué? – a Pietro se le saltaron los ojos -. ¿Van a casarse?

-¡No! – gritó Wanda.

Charles no podía más de la risa y eso tranquilizó a Erik. Terminada la cena, la pareja discutió sobre quién la pagaría y ganó Erik la contienda. Charles pidió en compensación comprarles golosinas a los niños y que todos tomaran un helado en su heladería favorita.

Erik se sentía complacido de lo bien que su novio se llevaba con las criaturas y se preocupó un tanto cuando vio que sus hijos cuchicheaban con complicidad en la heladería mientras abrían sus dulces y que Pietro se acercaba a pedirle un papel al chico que atendía.

Después los cuatro viajaron al departamento de Magda para dejar a los niños, que muy satisfechos, agradecían a su padre la salida. Charles bajó del coche pero se quedó aguardando, mientras Pietro y Wanda lo despedían con besos y abrazos antes de cruzar la calle de la mano de su papá. Pudo jurar que mientras los abrazaba, sintió una manita metiéndose en el bolsillo de su saco.

Erik entró al edificio y subió con ellos para entregarlos personalmente a su madre y Charles introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y encontró un bulto. Vio que se trataba de una nota escrita con caligrafía infantil y un objeto envuelto. Decía: “Para que se lo des a papá y te cases con él. Wanda y Pietro XX.”

El bulto se trataba de un anillo de los huevos Kinder que les había comprado después de cenar.

Charles rio enternecido.

Erik volvió al rato con una sonrisa enamorada.

-¿Te llevo a tu departamento?

-Sí – afirmó Charles y entraron en el auto -. ¿Te gustaría subir a beber algo cuando lleguemos? ¿Un café, tal vez un té?

-Un café suena bien – comprendió Erik la insinuación y se sintió excitado. Mientras encendía el motor quiso saber -. ¿Te divertiste con los niños?

-Erik, esta noche no podría haber sido mejor, fue simplemente perfecta – y tomó el rostro de Lehnsherr entre sus manos y le plantó un beso en la boca, ya sin niños a la vista -. Y en mi departamento la acabaremos.

 

…………………..


	18. Anillo

*Post Apocalypse*

Charles notó desde el primer momento que Erik no se había sacado su alianza matrimonial. Tal vez porque entre la pérdida de su familia y el reclutamiento de En Sabah Nur habían pasado apenas minutos, tal vez lo había olvidado en medio de todo el caos y la acción, o, quizás, seguía enlazado al recuerdo de su esposa. Charles se sentía desconcertado pero curioso también. Cuando lo leyó para buscarlo a insistencia de Raven, se había dado cuenta de que había sentido hacia su mujer un cariño genuino, pero, lo notó además con placer, este no podía equipararse con el amor que se habían tenido los dos décadas atrás, cuando se conocieron y trabajaron por un tiempo para la CIA. Sí, Charles estaba convencido de que Erik lo amaba exclusivamente a él mas no podía plantarse ante un viudo reciente y soltárselo mientras elaboraba su duelo. Por eso decidió aguardar. Erik y Jean reconstruyeron la mansión y Hank se encargó de la parte eléctrica de la casa, incluidos en laboratorio y la cámara de Cerebro.

El telépata observaba desde la antesala de esa cámara cómo Raven entrenaba a los jóvenes creando escenarios con la realidad virtual. Charles seguía sus pasos con orgullo porque al fin estaba consiguiendo un equipo idóneo de mutantes que bregaran por la paz y buscaran una convivencia pacífica. 

Erik entró con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la postura de un hombre distendido. No necesitó leerlo porque sabía que venía a despedirse. En un momento, Magneto se rascó el puente de la nariz con la mano izquierda y Charles distinguió la alianza. No había caso, seguía enlazado a ese recuerdo.

-El mundo ya comenzó a reconstruir su arsenal – comentó el telépata para decir algo desesperanzador con el que pudiera camuflar el mohín de insatisfacción que hizo al notarle el anillo.

-Está en la naturaleza humana, Charles.

-Todavía tengo esperanza – y sin querer, llevó la mirada cerúlea hacia la sortija de su amigo.

Erik notó el gesto y volvió a rascarse el puente de la nariz, no por incomodidad sino por sorpresa. No esperaba que después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos y separados, Charles siguiera interesado en él de esa manera. 

-Ah, sí – sonrió y ocultó la mano izquierda en el bolsillo -. Esperanza.

-Tuve razón con respecto a Raven – se defendió el telépata -. Y también la tuve contigo.

-¿Qué hay del resto del mundo? – insistió Erik e, internamente, sintió una comezón en el dedo anular, como si ese anillo no debiera estar más colocado allí -. ¿Nunca te despiertas en el medio de la noche con la sensación de que algún día vendrán por ti . . . y por tus niños?

-Sí, lo hago – replicó Charles arrugando el entrecejo. 

Erik pasó saliva porque le fascinaba esa expresión en su rostro, se le hacía demasiado sensual, irresistible. 

-¿Qué haces cuando despiertas?

Charles lo miró intensamente.

-Observo el reloj en mi mesa de luz y este reloj en la muñeca – alzó el brazo izquierdo -, y me pregunto cuánto falta para que te decidas a mudarte aquí definitivamente y nos protejamos el uno al otro y a los niños.

Sin responder nada, Erik se quitó la sortija con cuidado y la dejó junto a una mesita que había allí. Charles lo observaba en silencio, dándole su tiempo. Magneto volteó hacia el verdadero amor de su vida y se arrodilló junto a la silla de ruedas para besarlo. Adoraba cuando Charles tenía razón con respecto a ellos porque siempre la tenía.

………………….


	19. Desorientado

Desorientado

 

Charles lo observó desorientado. Era precioso, de oro macizo, fulguraba como un sol y lo más importante: Erik lo había fabricado con su mutación. Tenía un pequeño diamante en el centro, que titilaba cual estrella.

Charles se quedó literalmente sin palabras.

Erik lo miró a los ojos con paciencia y ternura.

-Solo di “acepto,” Charles.

Al telépata no le salía la voz y abrazó a su amante con fuerza, tanto como si temiera que se le escapara. Pero era imposible porque Erik no se marcharía más de su lado y menos ahora que le había ofrecido matrimonio.

-Acepto, Erik – contestó convencido y selló la respuesta con un beso.

Magneto sonrió porque al fin estaban juntos para siempre.

…………


	20. Verano. Angst. ErikMpreg. Primera Parte

Verano. Angst, ErikMpreg. Primera parte

Dedicado a Granadina

El último verano que pasaron juntos, siete años atrás, había sido el más feliz de sus vidas. Erik atravesaba la recta final del embarazo así que los mimos, el calor y el cansancio habían sido moneda corriente. Pero Charles no recordaba haberlo visto de malhumor ni una vez. Si se lo contaba a otros que lo hubieran conocido, no le habrían creído que el frío y distante Magneto podía sonreír, amar y ser el amante más ardiente. 

Charles lo lloraba. No tanto como los primeros años cuando cualquier recuerdo le arrancaba un llanto desconsolado. Ahora solía derramar lágrimas y llorar cuando estaba solo. Pero lo extrañaba mucho y los recuerdos felices no compensaban su ausencia. Había hecho terapia un par de años atrás pero no resultó porque él no había puesto el más mínimo empeño. Pensaba erróneamente que si se trataba y buscaba elaborar el duelo, terminaría por olvidarlo. Algo imposible pero Charles lo veía así.

El embarazo se había presentado sin inconvenientes hasta que en el momento de parto, luego de dar a luz a Pietro, el obstetra inexperto descubrió que había otro bebé más que venía de hombros. Erik sufrió una hemorragia cuantiosa y entró en coma. Le practicaron una cesárea de emergencia que salvó a Wanda pero se llevó a su padre.

Charles se estremecía al recordar su impotencia. Lo había acompañado en la sala de partos y trató de darle fuerzas mentalmente hasta que perdió la conexión con él y ya no pudo ayudarlo más. Los seis primeros meses fueron los peores porque se encerró en el alcohol hasta que Hank, Raven y Logan le hicieron ver con gritos y sermones que había dos criaturas que lo necesitaban.

Con el correr del tiempo se fue enfocando más y más en sus hijos y trató de no llorarlo tanto, pero el dolor, agudo y penetrante como una aguja quirúrgica, lo carcomía.

-Papi, mira – una vocecita fina lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

Era Wanda con sus coletas sujetando su cabello carmesí, y esa mirada pura y fresca tan de Erik. Traía un dibujo que había hecho recién en el despacho de su padre con crayones de muchos colores. Se trataba de un retrato de él, Charles, sentado en su silla de ruedas, Pietro con su cabello plateado y su sonrisa perenne, ella misma con sus coletas y su vestido azul pastel, y una figura más: la de un hombre largo y espigado, vestido con pantalones oscuros y gabán marrón. Tenía el cabello cobrizo, los ojos verdes y Charles podía jurar que parecía el boceto de Erik Lehnsherr. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible si los niños no habían visto nunca una foto suya porque Charles, en su desesperación y furia al perderlo, las había quemado a todas?

-¿Quién es este señor, Wanda?

Pietro llegó corriendo con su súper velocidad. Blandía la hoja con su propia creación artística. Él había usado témperas. Charles la estudió: era el niño, con su pelo plateado, la mochila en los hombros, feliz y sonriente, y estaba tomado de la mano del mismo sujeto que su hermana había dibujado.

-¿Quién es él, niños? – les reclamó pasando saliva.

Los niños sonrieron cómplices entre ellos y señalaron un rincón vacío junto a la mesa, que había en la sala.

-¿No lo ves, papá? – cuestionó Wanda -. Es él. Está sentado en esa silla y siempre está con nosotros.

Charles sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Quién es, mi brujita carmesí? – la abrazó para sentarla en sus rodillas.

-¿Cómo que quién es? – exclamó Pietro ansioso y corrió hacia la silla, haciendo ademán de abrazar el aire -. ¡Papá!

……………

 

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Más adelante subiré la continuación, si les interesa.


	21. Verano. Angst, ErikMpreg. Segunda Parte

Verano. Angst, ErikMpreg. Segunda Parte

Dedicado a Granadina

Charles se estremeció con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría, pero mucha frustración. Trató de divisar algo, tal vez un destello o el polvo volátil cambiando el rumbo, pero solo veía el aire. Además, su cerebro científico le decía que era imposible porque el cuerpo de Erik Lehnsherr había sido enterrado siete años atrás.

Pietro rio con ganas y apretó más a la figura invisible. 

-Papá está besando a Pet en la mejilla – explicó Wanda, aplaudiendo entre risas y se volvió hacia Charles -. ¿Lo ves ahora?

Charles puso su mejor empeño pero no distinguía nada. 

-Erik – murmuró, observando el aire. Tal vez necesitaba la imaginación e inocencia de sus hijos o, quizás, él no estaba destinado a verlo. La sola idea lo agitó.

-¡Papá te dice “hola”! – gritó Pietro con énfasis. 

Wanda saltó del regazo del telépata para correr hacia su otro padre. Los dos niños parecían abrazar algo que Charles no podía distinguir.

Raven abrió la puerta. Venía a buscar a sus sobrinos para llevarlos a comer papas fritas y hamburguesas.

-¡Tía Raven! – exclamaron al unísono y brincaron -. Papá está confundido porque no puede ver a papá. ¡Adiós, papi! ¡Adiós, otro papi!

Raven miró a Charles extrañada pero él se encontraba sin respuestas. Los niños la tomaron uno de cada mano, entusiasmados con la salida. 

-Los traigo de regreso a las ocho – avisó a su hermano.

Charles asintió.

Raven se marchó con las criaturas y lo dejó solo.

El telépata manejó la silla hacia el lugar donde sus hijos aseguraban que Erik se encontraba. Pasó la mano por el respaldo de la silla y acarició la mesa. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse pero sus poderes telepáticos no le indicaban ninguna presencia. No podía hallar la mente de Erik, ni sentir su corazón. Nada. Se encontraba solo en el salón. Lloró decepcionado. Había sentido esperanza, pero era inútil porque Erik no estaba allí y, si lo estaba, Charles no podía entender por qué se negaba a manifestársele. Nunca había creído en los fantasmas pero los niños aseguraban que él estaba con ellos. Lo podían ver, oír y sentir. En cambio, Charles, que lo había conocido, no podía percibir nada. Nada, esa era la sensación que Erik le había dejado al morir, mezclada con el dolor y la bronca que provoca la impotencia.

Charles estaba solo en la sala. Completamente solo. Sintió la misma angustia lacerante que sufrió cuando lo perdió siete años atrás. En ese momento algunos lo consolaron prometiéndole que con el tiempo aprendería a convivir con la pérdida. Pero Charles seguía tan desconsolado como esa vez. Se dirigió a su despacho donde los niños habían estado dibujando, y abrió una de las puertitas de la biblioteca con una llave que guardaba en su bolsillo. Ahí adentro se encontraba la licorera con su colección de whiskies caros, fuera del alcance de sus hijos. No reparó en ninguno en especial, solo alzó el primero que tanteó y llenó el vaso. No pensó en beberlo de a poco porque su idea no era disfrutarlo sino emborracharse cuanto antes y, en el delirio etílico, olvidar su dolor. Lo estaba tomando como si se tratara de agua, cuando oyó una voz directo en su cabeza, igualita a la suya cuando les hablaba a los demás telepáticamente.

-Hubo un tiempo en que me invitabas un trago, Charles, y no abusabas del alcohol.

Charles se asombró y en su desesperación, dejó caer el vaso, que se hizo añicos en el piso de parqué. 

-¿Erik? – llamó, anonadado -. ¡Erik! – pensó que podía tratarse de un efecto de la borrachera, y se sirvió más para volver a oírlo -. ¡Erik! ¡Maldita sea, responde! ¡Erik! – lloró y bebió compulsivamente -. ¡Erik!

Logan entró alertado por sus gritos. 

-¡Charles! – corrió hacia él -. ¡Charles! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le quitó el vaso y lo sujetó. Charles lloraba desconsolado con frustración y rabia -. ¡Charles, mírate! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué? – hizo silencio, comprendiendo al fin -. Porque no puedes lidiar con su pérdida – Charles no le respondió. Solo lloraba -. Lo entiendo, amigo – suspiró Logan, él sabía lo que era perder a quienes más le importaban porque había sido su maldición durante más de un siglo -. La vida parece que se regodea quitándonos a quienes más amamos.

Charles no podía dejar de llorar. Logan esperó un rato y lo acompañó a su recámara. En momentos como estos, lo único que podía hacer era dejarlo dormir para que la mezcla del alcohol y el sueño lo ayudaran a olvidar. 

………….

Raven leía unos informes sobre mutantes secuestrados en una base secreta. Sí, aunque estuviese con los niños no dejaba de ocuparse de misiones para salvar a su gente. Antes lo había hecho con Magneto pero ahora que él ya no estaba más, seguía ocupándose sola. 

Los niños discutían que si las papas sabían mejor con kétchup o con mostaza, ella no les prestaba mucha atención porque había un asunto de un arma “X,” que había captado su interés. Debía discutirlo con Charles cuando regresaran.

-¿Por qué papá no puede ver a papá? – preguntó Wanda, mordiendo su hamburguesa.

-Porque – Pietro quedó pensando -. . . Tal vez porque no puede.

-Pero es psíqui. . . no sé el nombre – argumentó su hermana -. Se supone que tiene que ver fantasmas.

Raven dejó de leer.

-No puede porque tenemos más poder que él – respondió el niño con arrogancia y conocimiento -. Nosotros vemos a papá y él no puede.

-¿A quién ven ustedes, niños? – preguntó Raven intrigada.

-A nuestro papá Erik – explicó Pietro, embadurnado una papa con mucho kétchup -. Nos da el beso de las buenas noches, nos suele cuidar cuando jugamos en el jardín y nos pidió que lo dibujáramos y le enseñáramos los dibujos a papá Charles.

-Después entró en la sala para que papá Charles lo viera pero no lo vio – continuó contando Wanda -. ¡Hasta le dijo hola!

Los niños relataban con tanta naturalidad que Raven pensó si no estaban imaginando.

-Mira, tía Raven – enseñó Pietro su creación -. Es papá tal cual lo conocemos.

Raven quedó boquiabierta. Sabía que Charles había quemado todas las fotografías y los niños no tenían forma de conocer el aspecto físico de Erik así que la similitud la sorprendió.

-¿Desde cuándo ven a su padre Erik?

-Desde que éramos así de chiquitos – explicó Wanda, agachándose en la silla hasta quedar a centímetros del suelo -. Está con nosotros siempre.

-¿Por qué no dijeron nunca nada?

Pietro se encogió de hombros.

-Pensamos que todos lo veían también.

Wanda asintió.

Raven cerró veloz la carpeta. Esto ameritaba un regreso de emergencia a la casa. Ordenó a los niños que se llevaran su comida y siguieran cenando en el auto. Los niños se miraron divertidos, comer en el coche sonaba a una aventura fantástica. 

……………

-¡Logan! ¡Logan! – entró Raven, llamándolo. Apuró a los niños, que corrieron al comedor a comer lo que todavía les quedaba -. ¡Logan!

Wolverine bajó de la escalera bifurcada.

-Trajiste a los niños demasiado temprano.

-Lo sé – contestó ella -. Logan, tienes que ver esto – quiso enseñarle el dibujo de Pietro.

-Raven, escucha – la interrumpió serio -. Charles está acostado y está borracho. Hace años que no lo veo así. Lo encontré en el despacho llamando a gritos a Erik.

-Tiene sentido – murmuró Raven para sí.

-¿Qué tiene sentido? – reclamó Logan nervioso.

Ella lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a un lugar alejado del comedor, que estaba a pocos metros de allí. No quería que los niños la oyeran.

 

…………….

 

Logan terminó de escucharla y fue a sentarse en un sillón con aire descreído. Lo de la aparición fantasmal de Magneto le sonaba descabellado. 

Raven le entregó la hoja como última prueba.

-Dime de dónde Pietro sacó el modelo para dibujar a Erik si nunca lo conoció.

Logan observó el dibujo.

-Se lo habrá descripto Charles, o yo, o tú, o Hank, o quien fuera. Son niños inteligentes, tienen buena memoria y mucha imaginación.

-No me trates de tonta, Logan – se fastidió Raven -. Sabes que para hacer ese dibujo tuvieron que haberlo visto alguna vez. 

Logan sopló. Se negaba a creer que esas criaturas inocentes tuvieran visitas fantasmales, sonaba muy a “Una Vuelta de Tuerca” de Henry James.

Mientras ellos discutían, en su recámara, Charles entreabrió los ojos en medio del sopor etílico y distinguió la silueta de Erik sentada a los pies del lecho.

-¿Erik? – murmuró, frotándose la cabeza.

La figura desapareció y Charles volvió a sumergirse en el sueño profundo e intranquilo de los beodos.

…………..

Aviso que no termina aquí.


	22. Verano. Angst, ErikMpreg. Tercera Parte

Verano. Angst, ErikMpreg. Tercera Parte

Dedicado a Granadina

 

A partir de esa noche, Charles usó toda su energía para encontrar la manera de comunicarse con Erik. Se encerraba en su despacho a diario y se enfrascaba en lecturas sobre las distintas dimensiones, los planos astrales y las teorías sobre el más allá. Interrogaba a sus hijos sobre si sentían a su padre o no, y ellos solo sonreían a veces, y otras le señalaban algún rincón con la manita. Pero Charles no podía percibirlo.

De la ansiedad pasó a la obsesión y de allí saltó a la desesperación. Precisaba tener contacto con Erik con una necesidad vital. Raven, Hank y Logan trataron de ayudarlo al principio pero se estaban dando cuenta de que el asunto ya se salía de las manos. Charles no descuidaba sus deberes de padre pero no sabían cuánto más podría soportar la tensión que la presencia de su esposo le provocaba.

Una tarde el telépata estaba enfrascado en la lectura en su despacho, tomando notas y pensando. Era lo que hacía diariamente para estudiar la manera de comunicarse con él. Los niños jugaban en el piso. Parloteaban y reían, y, en más de una ocasión, su padre enarcó una ceja porque lo distraían. Pero no se atrevía a echarlos.

De repente, Pietro se puso de pie y propuso alegre a su hermana jugar al “atrápame si puedes.” Wanda reconocía lo veloz que era su hermano pero no se amedrentó porque sabía utilizar un campo de energía para detenerlo. 

Entre risas, Pietro salió a correr y en una milésima de segundo, recorrió el despacho de punta a punta, llegó hasta su hermana, le pellizcó con entusiasmo y siguió corriendo. Wanda soltó un aullido y, furiosa, soltó su poder hacia donde creía que Pietro estaba e hizo explotar la lámpara sobre el escritorio donde su padre apoyaba el libro y los brazos para leer. Pietro se detuvo asustado al instante.

-¡Wanda! – tronó Charles con una ira desconocida en él -. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que tu mutación es un don, no un maldito juguete? ¿Y tú, Pietro? ¿No sabes lo que es estarse quieto ni un segundo?

Los niños temblaban y comenzaron a lloriquear.

-¡Perdón, papi! – suplicaron al unísono, claramente arrepentidos.

Pero Charles necesitaba desahogarse de la frustración y no había elegido peor momento.

-¡Van a matar a alguien! A mí, a su tía Raven, a Logan, a Hank, a cualquiera, o, quizás, se maten entre ustedes. ¿Es eso lo que buscan? ¿Lastimar a los demás? – los niños sollozaban y eran un mar de lágrimas, pero Charles no se conmovía -. Márchense de aquí lo dos. ¡No quiero verlos por el resto del día! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Los niños titubearon. Su padre jamás les había alzado la voz y, menos que menos, les había gritado esas cosas horribles. Charles estaba fuera de sí y les señaló la puerta.

-Dije que se fueran y no quiero repetirlo.

Wanda se cubrió la cara con las manos, llorando desconsolada. Pietro, que se sentía el hermano mayor por haber nacido antes, se enjugó los ojos y tomó de la mano a su hermanita para marcharse. Querían volver a pedir perdón pero no se animaron. 

Charles esperó a que se retiraran para seguir leyendo y, recién al quedarse solo, reparó en lo que había hecho. Se sintió un monstruo, cerró el libro de un manotazo y lo arrojó al piso.

Raven no tardó en entrar, cargando a Wanda en brazos y sosteniendo a Pietro de la mano. Estaba enojada y perpleja. Los niños seguían gimiendo.

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Charles. Las cosas que les dijiste.

El telépata no lo soportó más y extendió los brazos hacia los niños.

-Perdón, mis pequeños – sollozó -. Es solo que yo. . . yo ya no puedo más. . .

Los niños corrieron a sus brazos. Charles los fundió en un abrazo y les besó las cabecitas. Estaba desolado. La ausencia de Erik le estaba haciendo demasiado daño y ahora también lastimaba a quienes más quería.

Raven pensó que si no encontraban una solución pronto, habría una nueva desgracia. 

…………….

Quiero agradecer a @KiKaLoBe por su invalorable ayuda. Ya pronto llegará la cuarta y última parte.


	23. Verano. Angst, ErikMpreg. Cuarta Parte

Verano. Angst, ErikMpreg. Cuarta Parte

Dedicado a Granadina

 

Charles estaba angustiado. Adoraba a sus hijos pero para su horror comenzaba a lastimarlos y a lastimarse a sí mismo. Quiso salir adelante y concentrarse en ellos, atenderlos, jugar y pasar el tiempo con los niños. Con mucho esfuerzo, comenzó a abandonar su despacho y visitar el jardín y otros sectores de la casa con los pequeños. Logan le había dicho que de seguir así, directamente se mataría y le planteó si quería morir y abandonar a sus retoños. 

Pietro y Wanda disfrutaban de su padre como lo habían hecho siempre, pero eran inteligentes y se daban cuenta de que Charles había cambiado. Solían dejar de jugar y corrían a abrazarlo para consolarlo por una tristeza que no entendían.

Los adultos de la casa estaban desesperados y no sabían cómo ayudar hasta que finalmente Hank regresó un día con una joven mutante, vestida con una larga túnica que comenzaba con una capucha que le cubría el rostro.

Raven y Logan los recibieron intrigados.

-Ella es Anne Marie y se hace llamar Rogue – la presentó Hank -. Es como nosotros y tiene la habilidad de absorber los poderes de otros mutantes.

-Felicitaciones, niña – adujo Logan serio y ella le asintió.

-¿Cómo podría ayudar a Charles? – quiso saber Raven porque al menos que tuviera el don de atenuar la obsesión que su hermano sentía hacia Erik, no entendía cuál sería la solución.

Rogue tomó la palabra. Se quitó la capucha dejando ver sus ojos verdes, penetrantes y serenos. Tenía el cabello castaño revuelto y un mechón platinado adornaba su frente.

-Puedo ayudar a su amigo porque tengo, además, la habilidad de dejar a los mutantes en trance y, en este estado, él podría ver y comunicarse con su esposo.

-Eso suena peligroso – comentó Logan.

Raven lo miró y suspiró.

-Al menos deberíamos permitir que Charles la escuche.

-Por eso la traje – explicó Hank -. Charles está enfermando y no nos quedan muchas opciones.

…………….

Charles la escuchó atentamente en su despacho. Ella y Hank estaban sentados frente a él con el escritorio separándolos. Cuando Rogue terminó de confesar la propuesta, se inclinó hacia Charles y le sonrió compasiva.

-Puedo sentir tu dolor – el telépata parpadeó y los ojos se le aguaron -. Puedo sentir la agonía que te consume por dentro. Lo amabas.

-Lo amo aun – murmuró Charles con la voz temblorosa y se apretó los dedos contra los párpados para secárselos -. Esto que dices, de permitirme entrar en trance para comunicarme con él, es asombroso.

-Sin embargo, existe un inconveniente importante – aclaró la joven y carraspeó -. Es peligroso – miró a Hank -, muy peligroso porque para poder entrar en contacto con el espíritu de una persona fallecida, es necesario que llegue en trance hasta el umbral de la vida y la muerte. Si usted lo cruza, Xavier, y puede que la misma energía que emana del lugar lo atraiga para que lo haga, morirá.

-No importa – contestó Charles resuelto -. Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo cueste lo que cueste.

-Espera, Charles – interrumpió Hank asustado -. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que dijo? ¡Puedes morir!

-Todo tiene su precio, Hank – declaró el telépata, serio y decidido -. ¿No arriesgué acaso yo mi vida en varias misiones? Cuando rescaté a Erik del mar, cuando viajé a Rusia con él para atrapar a Shaw, cuando volamos todos juntos para detener los misiles pusimos en riesgo nuestras vidas. ¿Por qué? Porque nuestro objetivo lo ameritaba, Hank. Si mi objetivo, mi recompensa ahora, será volver a escuchar su voz, verlo, sentirlo, abrazarlo – suspiró -, arriesgaré mi vida, gustoso.

-Tienes dos hijos – le recordó Hank, arrepentido de haber traído a Rogue -. Dos hijos pequeños que te necesitan – alzó la voz -. No se trata de tu vida exclusivamente, se trata de la que tienen por delante Pietro y Wanda. ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a abandonarlos?

Charles se echó hacia atrás y se frotó la frente. Pensó en sus hijos y en cuánto los amaba pero esta obsesión lo estaba desbordando y necesitaba encontrarse con Erik. Miró a Rogue directo a los ojos.

-Lo haremos esta tarde en el laboratorio. Solicita lo que necesites.

Hank se quitó los lentes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Sabía que cuando Charles se ponía en esa postura, no había ya forma de echarse atrás.

…………….

Charles se acostó boca arriba en la camilla del laboratorio y cerró los ojos. Sintió las yemas de Rogue sobre su frente y una energía luminosa que lo atravesó de pies a cabeza. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un sitio oscuro, que parecía el laboratorio pero las siluetas de los objetos se veían borrosas. Se sentó y notó que solo su espíritu se movía porque su cuerpo seguía acostado con los párpados cerrados. Maravillado, se estudió las manos traslúcidas y reparó que podía sentir las piernas. Sin problemas se puso de pie. Alzó la vista y vio a Erik a la distancia. Pasó saliva y contuvo el aliento de la emoción.

Magneto lo observaba apesadumbrado. Tenía los ojos húmedos y una mirada de profunda tristeza.

Charles sonrió con una expresión de alegría que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó y besó con ganas. Su esposo hizo a un lado su pesar y le respondió tan efusivo como él. 

En medio de los besos, Erik aspiró para sentir su aroma pero su figura etérea le impedía desarrollar los sentidos.

-Te amo – balbuceaba el telépata entre los chasquidos húmedos, literalmente se estaban comiendo los rostros -. Te amo, Erik. ¡Cuánto te extrañé! ¡Te extraño y te amo!

Magneto no le contestó pero Charles sabía que sentía lo mismo. Después de un rato, deshicieron el abrazo para contemplarse. Erik volvió a observándolo con devoción y tristeza.

-Lo que acabaste de hacer es peligroso, Charles – lo amonestó suavemente -. Por más deseo que hayas tenido de encontrarme, llegaste hasta el umbral de la vida.

-Necesitaba hacerlo, amor – sollozó -. No podía seguir sin ti, lidié todos estos años con tu ausencia pero cuando los niños me demostraron que podían sentirte, me derrumbé.

-Entiendo tu dolor – le besó los labios -. Es el mismo que sufro yo desde que tuve que alejarme de ti y de los niños, pero tú te quedaste con ellos para protegerlos y cuidarlos.

-Los adoro – reconoció Charles rápido -. Lo han sido todo para mí pero es tanta mi angustia que hace poco me enfurecí con ellos por una tontería, les grité y les dije cosas horribles.

Erik suspiró. Él había estado presente en esencia y había visto la escena con impotencia y dolor. Lo estrechó con tanta fuerza que Charles soltó un gemido de consuelo, cobijado en sus brazos.

-Te estás lastimando, Charles – le advirtió, preocupado -. Te estás haciendo daño y si no te detienes, pronto repercutirá en tu salud, amor mío. Además, la vida que llevas encerrando, leyendo y buscando con obsesión la manera de comunicarte no es vida. Yo perdí mi existencia pero tú la conservaste y debes aprovecharla.

-¿Qué clase de vida puedo llevar sin ti? – reclamó el telépata con un sollozo.

-Tienes a nuestros hijos, que quedaron contigo para que los críes, protejas y cuides. Ellos tienen la vida por delante y a ti para que los guíes y les des amor.

Charles lo apretó contra sí y lloró. Lloró por estar al fin con Erik y lloró por el tesoro que tenía en sus pequeños y que no estaba aprovechando. Era difícil porque la obsesión como la adicción que él había sufrido con la bebida, lo estaba carcomiendo. 

-Te amo – gimió.

Erik apoyó los labios sobre su cabellera y suspiró otra vez. No se animaba a poner en práctica la decisión drástica pero necesaria que había tomado. Él se aparecía a sus hijos porque ellos con su inocencia, habían aprendido a comunicarse con él, pero Charles, un adulto científico, no podría hacerlo jamás, por más fe que tuviese. Desde la cuna había cuidado a sus pequeños y ellos habían convivido con su presencia con total naturalidad. Pero ahora que el telépata lo había descubierto, el no poder conseguirlo lo estaba torturando y enfermando, algo que Erik no deseaba para su Charles, y menos aun que arriesgara la vida como recién lo había hecho. Lo amaba y no podía permitir que se expusiera así, además los niños solo lo tenían a él y no debía dejarlos desamparados.

-No puedo permitir que sigas sufriendo así, Charles – habló con la voz trémula y resuelta -. Yo soy la causa de tu dolor y desesperación porque regresaron cuando supiste que me comunicaba con Wanda y Pietro. No quiero que tú sufras más, ni tampoco nuestros hijos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el telépata asustado.

Erik le sonrió a modo de consuelo y le acomodó un mechón de la frente.

-Debo partir, Charles, y tú no debes cometer más locuras como esta para encontrarme.

-¡No! – gimió Charles, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Es necesario, amor – explicó con suavidad -. Por eso tenemos que decirnos adiós. El mundo tuyo ya no es más el mío, y alguna vez vamos a poder encontrarnos – su esposo lloró -. Vendré a buscarte cuando llegue la hora y podremos estar juntos por la eternidad.

-¡No me dejes, Erik!

-No puedo estar contigo porque ahora pertenezco a otro mundo – contestó Magneto y se mordió los labios porque ya las ganas de llorar lo desbordaban -. Nuestros hijos te necesitan y tú mereces vivir. 

Charles se pasó la mano por los ojos para secárselos y poder mirarlo.

-Esto es demasiado difícil.

Erik asintió porque él bien que lo sabía. Tomó el rostro de su esposo entre las manos y le sonrió con tristeza.

-Te quedas con nuestro mayor tesoro que son Pietro y Wanda – adujo, ya llorando -. Yo tuve que partir al traerlos al mundo pero quedaste tú para disfrutarlos y que tuvieran amor. Si te encierras en tu dolor y te obsesionas con verme, los estarás descuidando y te perderás del hermoso regalo que son los dos. Además, ellos te necesitan. Por ellos, Charles, por Wanda y Pietro, ¡sé feliz, por favor!

-¿Te irás definitivamente? ¿Tampoco podrán verte los niños?

Erik se estremeció porque era la primera vez que le mentiría, pero era necesario hacerlo por su salud y por la de sus hijos.

-Me apartaré de todos, Charles.

-¿Por mi culpa? – temió el telépata.

-No, amor – aclaró Magneto rápidamente -. Me voy porque mi tiempo en este lugar se acaba, ya no pertenezco más a esta dimensión.

-¿Vendrás a buscarme? – quiso tener Charles esperanzas -. Cuando mi tiempo llegue, ¿lo prometes?

-Jamás te prometí algo que no cumpliría – le contestó resuelto -. Lo haré, Charles, y tú me prometerás que a partir de hoy disfrutarás de nuestros hijos y de la vida.

El telépata sintió que el pedido era justo y, además, él deseaba vivir para sus hijos. 

-Te lo prometo, Erik – aceptó.

Volvieron a besarse sabiendo que era la despedida. Prolongaron el instante todo lo que pudieron hasta que Charles sintió una fuerza que lo jalaba y entendió que debía despertar. 

-Adiós, Erik – murmuró con lágrimas -. Te estaré esperando cuando el momento llegue.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la camilla. Hank estaba a su lado, controlándole la presión con el tensiómetro. 

Rogue quitó las yemas de su frente y lo saludó.

-Bienvenido, señor Xavier.

 

 

……………….

Esa noche Wanda ya estaba sentada en su cama, peinando a su muñeca, mientras que Pietro se encontraba en el baño de la alcoba, cepillándose los dientes. Como era pequeño, tenía un taburete para pararse en él y alcanzar el espejo y el lavatorio. 

Erik se apareció en el centro de la habitación y Wanda pegó un gritito, soltó la muñeca y corrió a sus brazos. Pietro se enjuagó rápido la boca, brincó de la banqueta y corrió a recibirlo también. 

Erik se puso de cuclillas para abrazarlos.

-¿Hoy me leerás mi cuento favorito? – reclamó la niña excitada y es que su padre se lo leía noche de por medio y ella no se cansaba.

-¡Quiero mostrarte mi nuevo truco! – exclamó Pietro con entusiasmo y ya se preparaba para salir a correr.

Erik les sonrió con indulgencia.

-Esta noche debemos platicar, niños, de algo muy importante – tomó a cada uno de una manita y los acercó a las camas gemelas, una junto a la otra, separadas por una mesita de luz con dos veladores.

Los niños se acostaron en ellas y él los cubrió con las mantas como cada noche. Se sentó en un extremo de la de Pietro.

-Hoy me encontré con su papá y pudimos abrazarnos, hablarnos y besarnos – les explicó con una sonrisa. Pietro replicó con un “¡Wow!,” mientras que su hermana aplaudía, feliz -. También nos dijimos adiós. Niños, para su papá es muy difícil que yo ya no esté y saber que ustedes pueden sentirme no le hace bien porque quiere participar con nosotros, se pone nervioso y sufre. Por eso tuve que despedirme de él y asegurarle que ya no podría regresar.

Wanda hipó y su hermano tragó profundo para no llorar.

Erik volvió a sonreírles con cariño.

-Pero eso no significa que deba alejarme de ustedes. Los seguiré acompañando como siempre, ustedes me podrán ver, escuchar y abrazar pero deberán prometerme que será nuestro secreto.

-¿Secreto? – repitió Pietro confundido -. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que no le contarán más a nadie que me pueden ver, ni a su papá. Yo los seguiré visitando, por supuesto, pero mantendremos mis visitas entre nosotros, sin hablar con nadie más. ¿Entendido, mis pequeños?

Wanda lo meditó, en cambio, Pietro asintió al instante, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué opinas, princesa? – insistió Erik al ver que su hija dudaba.

Wanda hipó otra vez y alzó a su muñeca con pena.

-¿Eso significa que nunca, nunca podremos estar juntos los cuatro como yo quería?

Erik le acarició la mejilla, conmovido con su desilusión, que era la misma que la suya y la de Pietro. Los tres habían soñado con estar juntos con Charles para compartir momentos familiares, y que el telépata lo supiera aunque no pudiera sentirlo. Pero Charles no estaba preparado para hacerse la idea de que su esposo podía estar con él sin que lo viera.

-Estaré con ustedes y con su padre, pero él no tendrá que saberlo, solo nosotros – les explicó para consolarlos -. ¿Pueden prometerme que será nuestro secreto, niños?

-¿Pero estarás con papá? – cuestionó Pietro -. ¿Lo seguirás cuidando como a nosotros?

-Por supuesto – aseguró su padre y abrazó a uno y a otro hijo. Luego leyó el libro que Wanda pedía, aplaudió la demostración de velocidad de Pietro y les dio el beso de las buenas noches. Esperó a que se durmieran para evaporarse.

Charles entró con su silla unos minutos después y ya los encontró dormidos. Sonriendo con amor, volvió a arroparlos, le acomodó la manita derecha a Wanda, que la había dejado debajo de la almohada, y le movió una pierna a Pietro, que estaba casi colgada del colchón. Se quedó un tiempo contemplándolos y murmuró.

-Gracias por ellos, Erik.

-De nada, amor mío – murmuró él sin que Charles pudiera escucharlo.

 

……………..

Los años pasaron. Wanda y Pietro crecieron y Charles aprendió a disfrutarlos y vivir con ellos cada instante, haciéndose la idea de que Erik no podía acompañarlo pero se los había dejado para que los tres fueran felices. Magneto siguió compartiendo con sus hijos y cuidando a su esposo sin que él lo supiera. Los niños se acostumbraron a tenerlo presente a diario y guardar el secreto. Durante la adolescencia, Wanda conoció a un joven llamado Vision, del que se enamoró y terminó casándose. A los pocos años dio a luz a gemelos: Thomas y William. 

Pietro juró y perjuró miles de veces que el amor era para los tontos hasta que empezó a desarrollar una fascinación especial por Logan y terminó vencido por sus propias palabras porque de un día para el otro, se comportó torpemente hasta que se animó a declarársele y Howlett le respondió, plantándole un beso. También se casaron y ya tenían una hija: Laura, llamada así en honor a una tía de Erik. Magneto nunca dejó de acompañarlos y ellos lo pudieron sentir en la boda y al momento de traer al mundo a sus propios hijos. 

Charles era feliz y ciertamente no podía quejarse. Tenía a sus preciosos retoños que le habían dado maravillosos nietos. Una tarde, mientras disfrutaba de la puesta de sol desde su balcón, notó que Erik se corporizaba junto a la baranda. Era él, definitivamente Magneto, joven, jovial y apuesto como cuando estaba lleno de vida. Parpadeó, emocionado.

Erik se arrodilló junto a la silla de ruedas para abrazarlo y besarlo. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y murmuró.

-Tu hora llegó, Charles. La hora de que volvamos a estar juntos.

El telépata sonrió feliz y cerró los ojos. Magneto jamás faltaba a una promesa.

 

……………….

Aquí llegó al final. Tardé en terminarlo porque tuve un bloqueo del que me sacó con sus ideas @KiKaLoBe . Gracias a ella pude terminar este fic.


End file.
